Talk:Demi titans, demi demons and regects/@comment-187.191.10.116-20140403190620
thhis was uor conversation bybyby 12 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply*http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116hey new zeuz kid im cool im like the guy in the song monster by imagine dragogons best band ever my gmail sonofkronoskillerofnyx@gmail.com-sonofall 23 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116the origanal zeuz kid is dead oh too bad sucks to be him ok lets partyy i hated that bitch-sonof all 27 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116helo-son of all rachel are you there 28 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116i was sleeping i hope its important-son of hyparion 32 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116who is awsome me -sonof oceanus 32 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116lets kick some ass-son of awsome well gaea 33 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116lets partay chicks-son of a satyr and chaos 34 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116hello demigods-daughter of nyx 34 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116together we can all destroy gaea chaos nyx imcallin my freinds-son of all or son of kronos 35 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116ya she is lok shes a daughter of all its in the name all including me too and i have extra aphroditee dionosis and the lovy party evil ones i have extra we are made to save the world i live in glen ellen chicsago i go to ben frankli9n ask for joshua booth i need a son of appolls to ttake this spirit out 40 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116emailme whp are with me or wanna help me sonofkronoskillerofnyx@gmail.com 44 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116sage your a sonof kronos its hard whan your fathers evil every body loves you sage but not me the son o0f kronod sa son of all made to save yht world-josh 46 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116it dosent lqwa me u.- {uhb kncdsjkfdoeris 56 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116rach before chaos consumes me completely ilove you your no daughter of zeuz a daughter of chaos but even now i love you peaple still like you even for being a daughter of chaos me no i wasnt made to love love the un loved joshua or sonofkronos by sonofkronoskillerofnyx 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.133.246.4..... I don't even know what to say to that. You never told me how u knew. I am not his daughter I know that Rachel 55 minutes ago by A Wikia contributor *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/23.122.217.70yeah she's not -son of heapheastus mabe athena 47 minutes ago by A Wikia contributor *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/23.122.217.70Dude shut up if it werent for you or "your dad" we would all have happy lives-son of Ares 23 minutes ago by A Wikia contributor *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116you idiots that was a divercion chaos has aricen under our noses-servent of chaos helphelp 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.133.246.4You are testing my temper! Enough! If u are going to give us this Crap at least reply to the same freaking comment!!! Okay!!???!!! Rachel 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributor *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116help help help noooo your mine now agh m,bi my6666666666666666tewfjioghtjgeigtnjeirjtngerb 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.133.246.4Reply to the same comment. Rachel 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributor *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116help help help hel´p 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116help sonofkronoskillerofnyx at gmail.com 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.191.10.116youve done it now it youbicth look chaos is inside me i cant get if not i i i i aghhhhhhh ,......................hahahaha you idiots not even a son of poseidon is so dumb i chaos am more powerfull then you pieces of agggggg................chaos has returned his power is like allthe villans in the world incldeing movies multiply it by 99999999999999999999999 thats his weakest power i hope chaos kills you first son of zeuz................................ no wee shal not kill him he is no demigod a mortal a wanna be pathetic hahahsa.......................what nooooooooooo son of zeuz hide run do any thing but save your self find the demigods of all 2 have died me and luke..........hahahahah life die puny mortals haha-chaos and josh son of kronos his last words hahahahaha welll not really i need his body 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://safehaven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.133.246.4>:( I knew I was right I'm glad I went with my gut. You proved my point Rachel